1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic communications and, in particular, to recording messaging sessions. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to watermarking messaging sessions such that the origin of messaging session log files is traceable and the integrity of messaging session log files is verifiable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and telephony expand, the ease of communications between individuals in different locations continues to expand as well. One type of electronic communication is supported by messaging which includes the use of computer systems and data communication equipment to convey messages from one person to another, as by e-mail, voice mail, instant voice communications, instant text messaging, or fax.
While e-mail has already expanded into nearly every facet of the business world, other types of messaging continue to forge into use. For example, instant messaging systems are typically utilized in the context of an Internet-supported application that transfers text between multiple Internet users in real time.
In particular, the Internet Relay Chat (IRC) service is one example of instant messaging that enables an Internet user to participate in an on-line conversation in real time with other users. An IRC channel, maintained by an IRC server, transmits the text typed by each user who has joined the channel to the other users who have joined the channel. An IRC client shows the names of the currently active channels, enables the user to join a channel, and then displays the other channel participant's words on individual lines so that the user can respond.
Similar to IRC, chat rooms are often available through on-line services and provide a data communication channel that links computers and permits users to converse by sending text messages to one another in real-time.
However, messaging systems, including instant messaging, are limited in that when information entered in a messaging session is released in an unauthorized way, it is often difficult to determine which user released the information from the messaging session when there are more than two participants in the session. In addition, in a more general way, messaging systems are limited in that the origin of a messaging session cannot be traced after a recording of the messaging session is transmitted to multiple users.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system and program for identifying recordings of messaging sessions such that the origin of the recording is traceable.